


'I Ship It'

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	'I Ship It'

"I ship it," Skye declares and throws a popcorn to the television. She nods resolutely, turning to Jemma, who looks at her as if she’s talking chinese.

"Skye, what do you mean ‘I ship it’?" Jemma asks, rolling her eyes. "What does that even mean?"

A laugh bubbles from Skye’s throat and she shrugs. “You know, I relationship them. Like… God this sounds so stupid… You watch a television show or a movie and you see two characters that you think are very compatible together, and you wish they would become a couple, right?”

"Right? Like how Callie and Arizona should be in a relationship again?"

Jemma still looks confused, but Skye bounces up on the couch and points her finger at her.

"Exactly! Yes! So you essentially ship them. And they have like a name, a combination of their names. Callie and Arizona are Calzona. Derek and Meredith are Merder… And so forth."

"That’s just ridiculous, why do people do this?" Jemma shakes her head laughing and takes another sip from her beer. Skye shrugs again. It also seemed pretty pointless to Skye, but for some reason it was both very entertaining and heartbreaking. Shipping essenially means heartache, but she wouldn’t spoil it for Jemma. Not yet. Not when she has sparked an interest in her. There is that familiar glint in her eyes, a thirst for more information. Skye loves it when that happens.

"Can you ship people in real life?" Jemma asks, pausing the film.

"Like the actors? ‘Cause that’s kinda rude."

"No I mean… You know…" Jemma blushes slightly and shakes her head. "Nevermind."

"Like you mean for example Coulson and May?"

"Not per se…" Jemma scrunches her nose at the thought. "But for the sake of the conversation, sure. What would they be called?"

Skye blinks at her a few times, her mouth forming words that sound more like whispered gibberish until she finds one she likes.

"Philinda."

Jemma snorts. “Okay, fine so the names are weird.”

"Yeah, a little. Okay say hypothetically, Jem…" Skye gulps and swirls her beer around the bottom of her bottle. She picks at the label before looking up again with a sheepish grin.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

More often than not Skye looked at her like that, it was just that Jemma didn’t really notice. Only now she did, and it warmed both their cheeks quickly.

"Nevermind."

"No, tell me. What is it?" Jemma rests her hand on Skye’s forearm and looks at her intently, sudden concern washing over her expression.

"I was just wondering what people would call our ship, is all, if they hypothetically shipped us," Skye mumbles and tears the label off. Jemma squeezes. She frowns in thought and nods then.

"Like you and me?"

"Yeah…" Skye nods, and Jemma nods again.

"Skimmons." Jemma’s eyes snap up to meet hers, excitedly. It is as if she’s just solved a medical mystery, the way she clasps her hands together.

"Skimmons?"

"Yes, Skye and Simmons. Skimmons. Easy." Jemma laughs warmly and Skye nods, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, okay. Skimmons. I like that."

Skye swallows, searching Jemma’s face. There was a strange sensation in her stomach. She secretly shipped herself - on topic anyway - with Jemma, but it was a stupid way of saying that she was really into her. Maybe now was the time to tell her, but Skye wasn’t entirely sure if Jemma would get what exactly she meant, or if she’d reciprocate her feelings.

"I ship it," Jemma says with a careful nod, out of the blue, and Skye nearly chokes on her last swig of beer.

"You do?!"

"Is that bad? I mean, it sounds really bad like this and I have been wanting to tell you but I never found a right moment."

"I ship it, too, Jemma. Don’t worry," Skye answers honestly, a warm feeling washing over her. "I just hope we’re endgame."

"Endgame?" Jemma asks surprised when Skye cups her cheeks and laughs.

"Shh," she whispers, drawing Jemma closer, kissing her softly. "I’m already glad we’re canon."

"You’re not making sense."

Skye chuckles gently, but Jemma decides to let it slide for now, too wrapped up in their next kiss.


End file.
